Embodiments relate to mosquito traps and, more importantly, to a smart mosquito and insect trap device, network and methods of detecting, counting, trapping and discarding a population of the mosquitoes or insects. The mosquito species include the ones such as Aedes mosquito species that can cause Zika virus diseases.
Mosquito and flying insect traps have been used for various purposes. Flying insect traps are traditionally checked by technicians on a frequent (daily) basis which is necessary for experiments, logistics and safety. The technician may count the insects by hand which can be hazardous.